


Princess

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, you might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: I have a request. Kylo giving reader a bath, washing her hair, and drying her off with a fluffy towel before wrapping her in a luxurious robe and combing her hair. Him calling her “princess” would be the icing on the cake. Please and thank you.





	Princess

“How’s the water, princess?” Kylo asks you as you sit on the bathtub. He filled it with warm water, rose petals and he used a bath bomb that smells like lavender.

“Mmm, perfect.” You sigh in content and let the water and nice fragrance relax you.

“I’m gonna wash your hair, alright?”

You nod and close your eyes. Kylo grabs the head shower and wets your hair. He runs his hand through it, massaging it.

“What shampoo are you gonna use?”

“Mine,” he chuckles. He pours a generous amount of the product on top of your head. The aroma of honey reaches your nose.

“Will my hair look as pretty as yours?”

“Even prettier, princess.” He smears the shampoo all over your head and scrubs.

“Not possible.” You laugh with him and with your knees bend to your chest, you lean your head on them.

Kylo grabs the body wash bottle and the smell of coconut joins with the other fragrances. With a black washcloth, he rubs your back, his fingers doing magic, undoing all the knots you have due to stress.

And it was the stress the reason for this bath. Kylo decided you needed it when he saw the bags under your eyes, your crooked posture and your tired eyes.

He’s glad he gave you this tub as a wedding gift. Before you moved into his quarters, there was only a shower. But once you became his wife, he decided to spoil you with the best.

“Do you like it?” he asks you. With your back clean of the body wash, he peppers feather kisses on it.

“Yes, thank you.” You already feel way more relaxed. Your body is loose and lazy, and you’re ready to go straight to bed.

Kylo gets up from the floor and goes for a big puffy black towel. He lifts his arms holding it and says:

“Come here, princess.”

Careful to not slip, you get out of the tub. Water springs slide down your body and Kylo can’t help to admire your naked wet body. But he knows you’re tired so he settles for the view of it and tries nothing more.  

He wraps his arms and the towel around you and hugs you tight. You lean on him, looking for his warm, now that you’re not in the water anymore.

“I’m cold,” you say with a pout and grab the towel when he tries to take it off.

“Princess, you need to let it go so I can put you your robe.”

“No, I don’t wanna…” You refuse to move from your actual position. You’re too comfortable with the towel and Kylo’s arms.

“So you don’t wanna your robe? The pink one?” Kylo says with a half-smile. Your head perks up with interest and he snickers. “Is that a yes?”

“Fine,” you accept and let the towel go. “But hurry up.” You cross your arms and jump in your place, the cold air of the bathroom hits your skin and awake goosebumps.

Kylo returns with a pink luxurious robe, on the back of it there are written the words “Mrs. Ren” with golden letters. It was an anniversary gift, along with a box full of bath bombs. One of them used in today’s bath.

He holds the robe for you and you put your arms in each sleeve. You do a quick knot to close it. The soft material of it feels heavenly against your skin and it smells like clean and soap.

“Get in the bed, I’ll comb your hair,” he whispers in your ear.

You walk out of the bathroom, your feet leaving a trail of water on the floor. You get in the bed like Kylo told you and wait for him.

He’s behind you with another new black towel. This one for your hair. He kneels on the bed, behind you and starts to dry it.

“Did you enjoy your bath?”

“Mmm, yes, very much.” Kylo’s hands are gentle with you and he doesn’t pull your hair too hard.

“You shouldn’t stress so much.” He grabs a comb from the night table and starts to undo the knots.

“I can’t help it,” you say. If it only was so simple to not stress about work, life, everything.

“I know,” he moves all your hair to your back. “That’s why I’m here.”

He continues combing your hair in silence for a few moments, then he says:

“I like your hair.”

“Thank you,” you turn your head to look at him. “And I like yours.”

“Our kids will have the best hair on the galaxy,” he jokes.

“True,” you giggle.

“Are you ready to go to bed, princess?” He puts the towel and the comb aside on the night table.

“Yeah.” You get up to get rid of your robe. Kylo once again admires the lines and curves of your body and he wonders how he can be so lucky to sleep next to you every night.

He lifts the blankets and sheet for you and you get in. Then, he tucks you and puts a kiss on your forehead.

“Are you going to train or will you cuddle me?”

Some nights Kylo leaves the comfort of your body and your quarters and goes to train for an hour or two. It helps him to relax him and put things on perspective.

He stays in his place and stares at you, considering his options. He can go and train hard and then come back very quiet so you don’t wake up. Or he can skip training today and be hugged and surrounded by your fragrance, a mix of lavender, coconut and honey.

The option is very clear.

“Scoot over,” he lifts again the blankets and gets in, next you. “I’m gonna caress your back until you fall asleep.

“Yes!” You grin wide at your victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
